


Santa Baby

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, jack is a santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Rhys takes a stupid bet to flirt with the Santa at the mall.





	Santa Baby

"Can I prompt you something, like for some inspiration or a holiday fic? So Jack works at the mall as Santa cuz he needs money and he is broke. Rhys makes a bet with his friends about that he doesn't dare to sit on Santa's lap. Rhys needs money like really 4 the holidays too so he does it."

“No, really- Go sit on Santa’s lap.” Yvette grinned over her drink, smugly taking a sip in her pause. “Be flirty. You go 10 seconds, and I’ll buy drinks tonight.

Vaughn scoffed. “As if. You're only offering because you know he won’t do it.” 

“Hey! I’m right here!” Rhys pouted, before glancing over to where the mall Santa was cheerily waving at kids, and patiently talking to them with a goofy exaggerated laugh. He turned back to Yvette with a glare. “10 seconds? Flirting?”

She nodded eagerly, and they shook hands. He determinedly walked over to the line, and placed himself firmly at the end- thankful that it was nearing the end of dear Santa’s shift, as the sky outside grew dark. He nervously avoided the judging glares of the parents in the line, and waited patiently. A few times, Rhys chanced a glance up, to see Santa smiling down at a kid as they listed off their secret wishes. 

A few of the workers, dressed as elves, were handing out candy canes to kids as they headed out to meet back up with their parents as the next kid was led up to the mall Santa’s lap. Rhys mildly wondered if they were going to give him one, before realizing it was his turn next. 

His stomach did a flip, and Rhys suddenly wished he hadn’t taken the bait of his friends, and wondered if it was too late to back out. He looked back at his friends, who rudely were laughing at their table as they watched him. Rhys was tapped on the shoulder, and turned to see a rather grumpy woman wearing elf ears gesturing to where Santa’s empty lap was. Rhys smiled at her nervously, before she rolled her eyes and lead him up the steps.

Rhys shyly sat in the lap of the Santa, suddenly feeling self conscious about his surroundings. The Santa smelled nice, like a clean aftershave instead of alcohol like Rhys had expected. The man’s eyes were different colors, one blue the other green, and Rhys was sure the man wasn't really old enough to be a Santa, despite the large snowy white beard that- now that Rhys was closer to him- was clearly fake. 

The belly felt more like a pillow, and Rhys found himself wondering what Santa looked like under the suit. His cheeks tinted pink and he wondered how long he’d sat there staring and not saying anything. 

The man seemed amused at least. “And what do you want for Christmas, young man?” 

“I-” Rhys’s voice squeaked. He cleared his throat. He wasn’t expecting Santa to have attractive voice. “I, uhm…” Rhys didn't know what he wanted for Christmas, he had only been focused on flirting for the bet, that he hadn't even thought about how he was going to do it. He didn't dare try and look at his friends, since there had been parents behind him, who surely were impatiently judging him, and he really didn't want to see the looks on their faces as an adult held up the line for some silly prank. 

“A little shy? That's alright, kiddo.” Rhys’s face flushed as Santa chuckled, deep and low. Great, even Santa was laughing at him.

“I-” Rhys swallowed his fear, and put the best flirty smile he could on his face. He’s have to take the obvious route, but all he had to do was flirt. “Santa, baby? I’ve been an awful good boy.”

“Oh?” Rhys could hear the man’s grin under the fake beard.

“A ‘54 convertible-” 

“Light blue?” the man was trying not to laugh, which made Rhys smile. 

“And a yacht, It’s not a lot.” Rhys refrained himself from wrapping his arms around Santa’s neck, though now that he was having fun, he really wanted to. He smiled, using his sweetest tone as he continued quoting his favorite Christmas song. “And the most important thing? Is a ring. It’ll be under my tree, won't it?”

“Of course, anything for a cute thing like you.” Rhys was glad that they spoke in hushed tones, not wanting any of the children to hear. The Santa seemed to have the same feeling, but he glanced somewhere behind Rhys, before his eyes were back on Rhys’s red face. “Looks like times up, sweetheart. But, uhh, If you want some more time with Santa, why don't you meet me by the food court later tonight, huh? There’s a little event ”

“I-” Rhys was taken aback. He really didn't know who was under the costume, and it was a terrible idea to pick up Santa, wasn't it? “Sure!” Rhys stood up, legs shaking slightly from the nervousness, and he stepped off the stage, steadfastly ignoring everyone who was still waiting in line as he retreated back to his friends. 

“I’m amazed, you did it.” Yvette leaned back, grin threatening to break her cool facade.

“Ha ha, thanks to you I now have a date with Kris Kringle himself.” Rhys smiled, at her horror as Vaughn finally was unable to keep stifling his laughter. 

“Only you, bro! So, you gonna abandon us for some good old fashion Christmas cheer?”

Rhys laughed, as Yvette wrinkled her nose. “I dunno, I have to wait for him to get off work first. Then maybe I'll see about tending to Ol’ Saint Nicholas.”

“Please tell me it's just some hot dude under that suit and not an old man.” Yvette gagged. “I know I told you to flirt, but it wasn't supposed to land you a date with an old man.”

“I don't think he’s that old, his beard was fake.” Rhys leaned his hand on his chin, and glanced back to where the Santa was continuing to tend to children. “He‘s got a hot voice at least. I might meet up with him when he’s off. I mean, we’re in a public place, and you guys are here. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Rhys stood next to a potted plant, thoroughly embarrassed. He’d kept his friends at the mall for an extra hour past the time they had planned, to what? Hook up and have sex with a man in a Santa costume in the mall bathroom. Rhys pressed his face into his hands. He’d watched the Santa wave goodbye as his shift ended, and had dragged his friends to the mall’s food court to wait. They sat on the other end, far enough away that they could watch, and close enough that they could swoop in and rescue Rhys if things didn’t pan out. 

And then Rhys waited. For almost 15 minutes. He was about to give up, realizing he has no way to know what the man looked like outside the costume that Rhys realized had covered most of the man’s notable features. Rhys sighed, pushing off the wall, deciding the man must have lost interest, and he might as well go back to his friends. He turned, not paying attention to where he was going and ran right into a very handsome man. 

“Oh! Sorry! “ Rhys’s face went red, but the man just smiled. 

“I was worried you might have left. Got caught by my manager after I got out of the costume.” He put a hand on Rhys’s shoulder. “Name’s Jack, sweetheart. And yours?”

“Oh, oh! Its you!” Rhys smiled, so very glad he stayed. “I’m Rhys.”

“And what about your friends over there?” Jack pointed, and Rhys saw Yvette wave, and Vaughn duck dramatically under the table. “Not offended kitten. Smart, having your friends look out for you.” 

Rhys smiled. “You… wanna meet them?”

Jack laughed. It was different from the laugh he gave to the children. “Sure, kiddo, I'll even buy lunch.” He winked, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. “Then after you can thank me proper.” 

**Author's Note:**

> its christmas in july


End file.
